escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Wassabi
Alex Wassabi 'nicknamed ''The Novelist. ''He was invited to the party by an evil sorceress in Season 2. He was later stabbed by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper after he lost a challenge to Andrea Russett. Alex returns in Season 4 as ''The Aviator. Role Season 2 '''Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I Alex was one of the people to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time to travel to the house. he also finds half a map. Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II Alex is distraught after his girlfriend, Lauren loses a challenge to DeStorm and is eaten by vampires. Episode 3 - Tangled Web Alex is captured by Jorogumo at the beginning of the episode. The other YouTubers find him and rescue him. Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ' Alex was one of the two guests to partake in this episode's challenge, the other being DeStorm. He wins, avenging his girlfriend, and DeStorm is shot by the Dark Army. '''Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman ' Alex eats candy and other sweets throughout the episode, and even names the little boy he, Gabbie, and Tana have to find 'Pepito'. '''Episode 6 - Endless Winter Night Alex is one of the four guests that Joey and Andrea can choose to betray on the Path of Betrayal, along with Tyler, Tana, and Gabbie. They choose not to betray him in the end. Episode 7 - Automaton Love Story Alex votes for himself during the voting process and participates in the challenge, ultimately beating Gabbie but was forced to witness her death. Episode 8 - Full Moon Slaughter Alex is seen waiting with the others in the lounge for midnight to come which is in less than five minutes. Finally midnight arrives and a chest opens with a note from The Sorceress saying "It's midnight in the garden of evil, and it's time we escalated the stakes, My lieutenants are no longer waiting to be found. They're coming for you." Then suddenly someone starts pounding on the door terrifying all of them. Alex then decides they should open the door and try to help the man, who is named Atticus. He then runs into the lounge and says that he needs their help his son is going to die if they don't do something. He then explains that they were attacked by werewolves startling everyone Allison then asks why he then says that he took a gem from them showing the group. He then says if they save his son he will give the gem to them they then all willingly agree and follow him outside with lanterns to find quicksilver and wolfs bane to cure his son. They are then told that there is a map down near the fountain where they can find the wolfs bane. They arrive at the fountain and they start looking around and find a chest. They then need to find 3 keys to get the map which is inside this chest. Joey then begins to grab pots and smash them on the ground trying to get the keys. Then Tyler finds another one of the keys in the dirt. Andrea suddenly finds the third key in another plant pot. They then unlock the chest and begin to read the map then suddenly a werewolf comes out of nowhere and tries to attack the group, luckily they get away. They then find a carriage with a chest inside it this time with a combination. It then says only the horses can see immediately everyone pretends to be a horse and try to figure out the clue then they find blinders which answers the clue they now have the wolfs bane. Then there is more of a note "We stashed a safe in the trees along this road to hold the quicksilver we took from the southern bank." Then they start walking when Joey discovers the safe than on it there is another note saying "I've never seen anything like quicksilver before. To keep my men from stealing it, I split the combination into three parts hid one here, another in a greenhouse under the moon, and the last one is in the stone path where you need to keep an eye out for traps." They then split up into three groups Alex and Andrea go to the greenhouse Joey and Tyler take the stone path and Allison and the man check for the one that was where they were. Also if a werewolf comes you have to hide or he'll take you. They arrive at the greenhouse and look under the table and there are hundreds of pots they then begin to look around. They are still searching when they hear a growl they then crawl under the table and the werewolf comes in. They are still hiding the werewolf is on top of the table he then leaves. Then, Alex and Andrea begin to talk about how they are wondering what happens if his son wasn't taken and could they really trust him. They then look up and see a light which is shaped like a moon. It releases a bunch of balls. Then, Andrea warns Alex that there is a werewolf coming because she saw one. They then find a little piece of wood with the number 27 on it. They then return and Allison and Alex have 13 and Joey and Tyler have 11 then Tyler suggests they split the number down the middle and it works. They now have the 2 items required to heal the man's son. They reach his son and have to put the quicksilver and wolfs bane in a bowl, and mix it together then put it over his wound then. The boy warns them that they need to run because his father is a werewolf then they are surrounded by him and another werewolf then Allison demands he give them the gem because they did what he wanted. They are then told they have to run the gauntlet which is a 4 part obstacle course and whoever is last will be devoured by the werewolves. Then Allison after Andrea loses sacrifices herself so they can get away with the gem. They then go down the red hallway the elevator opens and the Devourer comes out running after them. Episode 9 - The Dark Dimension At Midnight The Sorceress is seen holding a curved cone while saying the following words "What sleeps will wake, What lies in the darkness will overcome the light. Open the doorway to your world that we may be joined in an unholy alliance" A portal begins to open up she then looks down at Diana, who is tied down, and pours a black liquid down her throat while Diana is protesting. The Sorceress then grabs a knife and stabs her in the chest, Diana's blood begins to pour down, and suddenly, above one of the idols. a tiny purple and black cloud appears and then enters the portal, allowing the Devourer to enter this dimension. She then pats him and tells him "Shush now. There is much to do." The Devourer then begins to devour Diana. The group then begins to walk down the red hallway talking about how at least they got the gem the elevator doors open and out walks the Devourer. The group runs and makes it outside where they begin to wonder what they need to do but are uncertain due to Alison's death. The group then finds a statue and a small message is attached to the bottom Suddenly, a loud bang comes from the door, showing the Devourer being trapped inside. The group after reading the message try to communicate with it to no avail. They then notice on one side of the idol is a picture of four people standing with their arms up. They then try to replicate the drawing while repeating the message. The idol suddenly glows and a part of it falls to the ground. It is shown to be a book with another message written inside They then find a telephone box out the back of the estate and attempt to call Hell. A notice is next to the phone saying Suddenly they discover a box with a note, sulfur and a scroll with how to perform the seance. Alex is then voted by the group to be the decoy and distract the Devourer while the others perform the ritual. When he begins to chase him they realize that there is a force field around the house trapping the Devourer inside the house. While Alex chases the Devourer around the house the others begin to perform the ritual however the Devourer gets bored and stops chasing him and goes towards the others. Alex quickly distracts him again until he eventually was cornered in the study and taken he was then transported to the Dark Dimension until the others completed the ritual. They successfully complete the ritual and Alex is freed from the Dark Dimension. They then explain to Alex what happened while he was gone and tells him that the Devourer is locked in the library they then tried to use the demon's words to use the telephone and find a note underneath the telephone billet number notice a note saying that the telephone billet number is filed in the library. They then find a key which unlocks desk drawers and they find the telephone billet number. During the challenge vote, Alex puts his own card in and is drawn to complete the challenge, which is to find the last gem in the Dark Dimension. Andrea is the one to find it and Alex is then brutally stabbed to death by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper, which allows Joey, Tyler, and Andrea to return to their dimension. Season 4 Episode 1 Alex escapes from his exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. Destorm immediately notices Alex and remembers their rivalry from Season 2, claiming that it's time for "Round Two". When The Collector's guards start attacking the group, he fights back and punches one of them in the face. However, he still gets captured along with Rosanna, Justine and Colleen. While captured, Alex also meets Mortimer for the first time and later states that he feels like he can't trust him. Episode 2 The group finds a golden Scarab which Alex uses to open the door leading to the Sands of Egypt. He and the group then meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. Soon he learns that the Pharaoh's ex wife is the reason why it's disturbed in the first place and then witnesses The Sorceress killing her with a knife. Later on, he and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. He votes for Justine, even though he had originally promised her and Colleen that he would vote for himself. When Tana and Justine's names are pulled, he wishes the girls good luck and gives Tana a hug before they go into the challenge. After Tana returns with the Jeweled Key, a bird-like creature grabs Alex and the episode ends. Quotes *"It's your fault! You did this!" - after DeStorm Power returned from the Golden Goblet Challenge. Thumbnails S2E2.jpg|Alex with Lauren Riihimaki and the Sorceress on the thumbnail for The Masquerade Part II. Endless_Winter_Night.jpg| Alex appearing along side Tana Mongeau and the Ice Witch on the thumbnail of Endless Winter Night. S2.9.jpg|Alex with Tyler Oakley and the Devourer on the thumbnail for The Dark Dimension. Gallery Alex S4.jpg|Alex's offical season 4 poster ALEX WASABBI'S PROMO VIDEO! - Escape The Night S4 Alex and Ro.png|Alex and Ro on set Season 4 crew.png|Alex with part of the crew AviatorTarot.jpg|Alex's Tarot Card 98B78992-059B-48BF-BE4B-33B54931DDC4.jpeg|Alex is freed from his glass case. 73300333-E469-40E8-9733-4F11D8904272.jpeg|Alex’s confessional in Season 4. C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|Alex at the Season 4 lounge. 47461D2A-30FF-4C11-BF41-3AD01099B760.jpeg|Alex votes for Justine Ezarik. 049D4C4B-5BB7-474B-B5D8-FC8308469CC3.jpeg|Alex is attacked by the Garuda. Trivia * Alex and Lauren are the only known guests that dated each other. * In Behind the Scenes with Joey Graceffa, we learn that Alex was asked if he would cry if Lauren didn't come back from the Golden Goblet Challenge, which he said he wouldn't with a laugh, but when his girlfriend didn't return, tears fell in rivers. * He was one of the last two people to leave the set of Season 4. The other being Rosanna. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Cast Category:Deceased Characters Category:Escape the Night Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:Eighth Victims Category:Eleven Million Subscribers